One Sided Love, Right?
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Lee Seokmin termasuk pemuda yang jarang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, hidupnya terkesan monoton. Sampai dimana seseorang merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Sayangnya, cinta Seokmin hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Benarkah itu? / SOONSEOK! DK X HOSHI / slight! SOONHOON / Oneshot ; Fluffy story
ONE SIDED LOVE, RIGHT?

Main cast : Seventeen's DK / Lee Seokmin

Seventeen's Hoshi / Kwon Soonyoung

Pairing : Soonseok/Seoksoon

.

Hari-hari seorang Lee Seokmin sangat membosankan. Monoton. Bangun tidur, sekolah, lalu terlelap kembali di malam hari. Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Umurnya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun. Kata orang tua, masa-masa belasan tahun adalah masa-masa dimana remaja akan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Mencari jati diri, katanya. Kata remaja seusia Seokmin, umur yang ia injak saat ini adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan. Haha.

Hidupnya sangat jauh dari kesan menyenangkan.

Well, kecuali satu hal.

"Seokmin, ada murid baru, tuh!"

Dan dari sejak itulah hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit berwarna.

.

"Annyeong! Aku Kwon Soonyoung! Aku pindahan dari negara sakura, Jepang. Aku pindah kesini karena ayah dan ibuku sedang ada mitra bisnis di Korea. Salam kenal semuanya~!" Sahut anak itu ceria. Seluruh siswa kelas XI-C tertawa melihat tingkah teman baru mereka.

Lain teman-temannya, lain juga Seokmin. Bukannya tertawa, ia malah terus memandangi wajah imut nan rupawan itu. Matanya unik, pipinya gembul. Hampir saja Seokmin teriak karena memikirkan gemasnya pipi anak itu.

"Baiklah, Soonyoung-ah, kau boleh duduk dimanapun sesuka hatimu." Soonyoung mengangguk lucu dan mulai mencari-cari tempat duduk- Ah! Ketemu!

"Aku duduk disana saja, saem!" Im saem mengangguk, lalu Soonyoung dengan langkah ceria nya menuju ke bangkunya. Seokmin terus saja memandangi anak itu hingga ke bangkunya.

Tolong.

"Hai! Aku Kwon Soonyoung! Namamu siapa?" Seokmin ingin mati rasanya.

Kwon Soonyoung duduk di sebelahnya.

 **Di sebelahnya.**

.

Seokmin menutup pintu toilet dan menuju wastafel. Ya, bukannya membalas salaman Soonyoung, dia malah berlari ke toilet. Karena saking gugupnya, ia ingin pipis.

Astaga.

Seokmin juga tidak tahu sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa segugup itu saat Soonyoung mengajaknya berkenalan. Padahal dia kenal saja tidak sama Soonyoung. Seokmin memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang masih berdegup kencang.

"Aih astaga kenapa jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal?" gerutu Seokmin. Terakhir kali ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup seperti ini saat ia ditodong oleh preman di jalanan. Tapi seingatnya, jantungnya tidak secepat ini.

Seokmin menghela nafas lalu mencuci tangannya. Ia harus kembali ke kelas.

.

"Pengumuman pengumuman, saat pulang sekolah, diharapkan siswa-siswi jangan langsung pulang, ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan. Kumpul di aula sekolah, terima kasih." Seokmin menghela nafas karena ia hari ini tidak akan bertemu cepat dengan kasurnya. Hah, pengumuman sialan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sampai saat ini Seokmin dan Soonyoung belum berinteraksi lagi. Mereka hanya bertukar nama dan terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Soonyoung melirik resah ke arah sebelahnya. Soonyoung sangat ingin sekali berbicara dengan pemuda berhidung mancung itu. Soonyoung pikir pemuda di sebelahnya ini tipe pemuda yang ceria. Eh, sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin juga sih kalau Seokmin tipe yang periang.

Oh, Soonyoung. Andaikan kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Seokmin mendadak menjadi batu seperti ini.

Seokmin sendiri pun mengalami keadaan yang sama layaknya Soonyoung. Seokmin juga ingin berbicara dengan Soonyoung. Namun mulutnya tak kunjung bekerja jika berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda blonde itu. Belum pula jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang.

Soonyoung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa pemuda itu. Baru saja Soonyoung menghela nafas untuk menyapa Seokmin-

"Hei, anak baru! Kutemani kau keliling gedung sekolah, yuk!" Soonyoung dan Seokmin menoleh bersamaan. Terdapat pemuda imut dengan rambut oranye nya tengah tersenyum ceria. Lee Jihoon.

"Ah, b-boleh saja." Soonyoung yang melihat Seokmin juga tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua mengambil kesempatan untuk menyapa Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu." Soonyoung tersenyum manis setelahnya dan pergi ditarik oleh Jihoon keluar kelas.

Jangan tanya ekspresi Seokmin.

"Hey bro, kau terlihat menyeramkan, kau tahu." Itu Seungcheol yang bilang.

"Hey, Seokmin! Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku lapar." Bocah Jeju, Seungkwan.

"Guys, apa dia baru saja menyapaku?" Seungcheol dan Seungkwan menoleh satu sama lain lalu menatap Seokmin yang masih dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Menyapamu? Siapa?"

"Pujaan hatiku."

"HEEEHHH?"

.

"Ini ada gedung olahraga, disini kau bisa bermain basket dan olahraga lainnya." Soonyoung tersenyum simpul setelah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini menjelaskan seluruh seluk beluk gedung sekolah.

Sejujurnya, Soonyoung ingin sekali yang menjadi school guide nya adalah teman sebangkunya. Entahlah, Soonyoung merasa tertarik saat ia pertama kali masuk kelas. Ia tahu bahwa Seokmin terus memandanginya. Bukannya ia kepedean, tapi dia menyadari seseorang tengah memandanginya. Yeah, sebut saja dia peka.

"Oke, Soonyoung-ssi! School guide kita selesai!" Pemuda di hadapan Soonyoung sangat berbeda dengan Seokmin. Jihoon periang dan ramah. Hah, andaikan saja Seokmin seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tertarik pada Jihoon. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik oleh seorang Lee Jihoon yang ramah ini?

"Terima kasih, Jihoon-ssi untuk school guide nya" Soonyoung tersenyum hingga matanya tinggal segaris. Jihoon merasakan pipinya agak memanas namun ia alihkan dengan mengusak rambut Soonyoung.

"Sama-sama, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon tersenyum ceria kembali.

Di sebuah pilar, terdapat pemuda yang tersenyum. Tersenyum miris tepatnya.

' _Sadarlah, Seokmin. Kau tidak akan bisa meraih Soonyoung.'_

Seokmin baru pertama kali menyukai seseorang. Saingannya sudah dapat selevel Jihoon si anak populer.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah. Seperti yang sudah diberitahu di pengumuman, siswa-siswi mulai memasuki aula untuk mendengar pengumuman. Kepala sekolah Shin mulai menaiki panggung aula dan bersiap di podium.

"Baiklah, anak-anak karena kalian sudah berkumpul semua, saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian baru saja selesai melaksanakan ujian akhir, dan sebagai refreshing, sekolah mengadakan kemah di sekitar pegunungan di daerah Gangwon. Kita akan berangkat Sabtu, lusa tepatnya. Kami harap kalian bisa mengikutinya semua. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Siswa-siswi langsung bersorak. Waktu kemah adalah waktu yang disukai seluruh siswa-siswi Hanlim High School. Tak terkecuali Seokmin dan teman-temannya.

Seokmin pulang ke rumahnya dengan raut bahagia. Ia tidak sabar menunggu lusa. Seokmin tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Soonyoung pun sama bahagianya. Walaupun ia murid baru disini, ia memang sangat menyukai kemah. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung terpikir sesuatu. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Akhirnya Sabtu pun datang. Anak-anak sudah bersiap dengan tas-tas besarnya. Seokmin, Seungcheol dan Seungkwan tengah bercanda ria sebelum dua orang lainnya mendekati mereka.

"Hey, baby. Ready for camp?" Seungkwan menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda bule itu. Hansol Vernon Chwe.

"Hai, chagiya~" Dan seorang lagi memeluk Seungcheol dari belakang. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu berbalik ke pemuda berambut panjang itu. Yoon Jeonghan.

Fyi, mereka berempat adalah dua pasangan kekasih.

Dan mereka dengan teganya bermesraan di depan Seokmin yang masih betah dengan status _single_ nya.

"Bagus, teruskan pacarannya." Seokmin berkata sinis dan dihadiahi tawaan dari keempat orang yang berstatus sahabatnya itu.

"Makanya cari pacar dong." Untung saja Seokmin masih menyayangi Vernon. Kalau tidak wajah Vernon sudah Seokmin lempar pakai sepatu.

"Perhatian, seluruh siswa diharapkan naik ke bus sekarang karena kita akan berangkat." Seokmin dan murid lainnya bersorak lalu naik ke bus masing-masing kelas.

Seokmin masuk ke bus sementara Seungcheol dan Seungkwan sedang berakting dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sok sedih seperti di telenovela. Padahal mereka hanya berpisah karena beda kelas saja. Duh.

Seungcheol dan Seungkwan akhirnya naik ke bus dan memilih bangku kelima dari depan di barisan kiri. Seokmin sendiri duduk di depan bangku Seungcheol dan Seungkwan. Dia belum punya teman sebangku di bus. Biarlah jadi bangku lainnya nanti bisa untuk tidur. Omong-omong dimana Soonyoung, ya?

.

"Ayolah, saem~ Biarkan aku satu kelompok dengan Lee Seokmin, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang Soonyoung-ah, tidak bisa. Lagipula, kau satu kelompok dengan Jihoon." Soonyoung merengut. Ya, Soonyoung memang sengaja datang sendiri memakai sepedanya ke Gunung Seorak. Soonyoung tidak sendiri, ia ditemani Jihoon. Jihoon menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menemani Soonyoung. Jihoon kira ia akan diajak Soonyoung untuk menikmati suasana gunung Seorak lebih awal. Terlebih lagi, hanya berdua dengan Soonyoung.

Tetapi ia salah.

Ya, Jihoon akui dia menyukai Kwon Soonyoung. Dia memang sudah menyukainya saat Soonyoung menginjakkan kakinya di kelas.

Tapi sepertinya Soonyoung menyukai orang lain. Jihoon bukan asal menebak, tapi tingkah Soonyoung sudah sangat jelas menyukai orang itu.

Maka dari itu Jihoon memberanikan bertanya pada pemuda blonde itu saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di batang kayu di samping sungai.

"Soonyoung-ah?" Soonyoung menoleh,

"Ada apa, Ji?" Jihoon memilin-milin jarinya,

"Kau..menyukai Lee Seokmin, ya?" Tanya Jihoon to the point.

Jihoon bisa melihat wajah Soonyoung terkejut dan pipi putihnya memerah malu.

"Hmm..hmm.."

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, lagipula sudah terlihat jelas kok kalau kau menyukainya."

Soonyoung tersenyum simpul, "Apa terlihat sekali?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh.

Padahal jauh di dalam hati Jihoon, ia merasakan pedih. Tapi Jihoon sadar, kok. Soonyoung mungkin bukan takdirnya.

Jadi Jihoon menepuk pundak Soonyoung, "Fighting, Soonyoung-ah."

Setelahnya Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam menatap punggung Jihoon yang menjauh.

.

Seluruh siswa Hanlim akhirnya sampai di gunung Seorak. Para panitia kemah membantu menurunkan barang-barang siswa dan setelahnya siswa diperintahkan untuk berbaris sesuai kelas.

"Baik, semuanya. Selamat datang di Gunung Seorak! Sekarang kalian akan kami bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kelompok pertama Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jooheon,.."

Panitia terus mengumumkan kelompok dan Seokmin harap-harap cemas tentang teman kelompoknya. Sementara Seungkwan dan Seungcheol bersorak kecil di depannya karena mereka berdua diumumkan satu kelompok dengan kekasih mereka. Beruntungnya.

"Kelompok ke tujuh, Hong Jisoo, Goo Junhoe, Kim Jinhwan, Cha Eunwoo, Lee Seokmin, dan Kwon Soonyoung."

Manik Seokmin melebar saat nama pujaan hatinya itu terpanggil satu kelompok dengannya.

Catat, satu kelompok dengannya.

Lain Seokmin lain Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti dan melirik Jihoon yang berdiri dua baris di depannya.

'Terima kasih, Jihoon-ah.'

Seakan mengerti, Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

Jihoon membalikkan badannya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, air mata Jihoon menetes.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tunggu, Jihoon." Jihoon merasakan tangannya dicengkram oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon membalikkan badannya._

 _"Ada apa, Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Jihoon berusaha tenang._

 _"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Jihoon menghela nafas kemudian menunduk._

 _"Kau tidak salah apapun, Soonyoung. Akulah yang salah." Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya,_

 _"Maksudmu?" Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Soonyoung._

 _"Akulah yang salah telah menyukaimu. Akulah yang salah telah mencintaimu. Akulah yang salah telah jatuh pada pesonamu. Kupikir kau akan menjadi tambatan hatiku saat itu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau telah mempunyai tambatan hati yang lain. Dan itu bukan aku, tapi Lee Seokmin, teman sebangkumu."_

 _Soonyoung mengendurkan cengkramannya dan berganti mengelus tangan Jihoon._

 _"Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ah. Sejujurnya, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi hatiku lebih memilih Seokmin. Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ah. Maafkan aku."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum mengerti dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menepuk bahu kiri Soonyoung._

 _"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Soonyoung-ah. Aku mengerti, kok. Maka dari itu, aku harap kau cepat official dengan Seokmin, ya?" Jihoon terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Soonyoung ikut tertawa._

 _"Apa sih, Ji. Belum tentu juga Seokmin menyukaiku." Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dan kembali ke tempat berkumpul siswa._

 _'Terima kasih telah mengisi hatiku, Soonyoung-ah. Walaupun hanya sekejap mata.'_

 _._

"Baiklah, kegiatan hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian sudah bekerja keras! Selamat tidur!" Guru Jung dan seluruh siswa bersorak bersama dan mulai bubar menuju tenda mereka.

Seokmin berjalan santai menuju tendanya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya,

"Hei, Seokmin-ah!" Seokmin mencoba tersenyum dan menyapanya kembali.

"Ah, hai, Soonyoung-ah." Soonyoung tersenyum cerah,

"Kau belum mengantuk, kan?" Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dan menggeleng,

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau kan menemaniku berjalan-jalan sekitar sini?" Seokmin terkejut dan perlahan mengangguk. Jauh di dalam hati Seokmin, dia sedang euforia saat ini. Hey, siapa yanh tidak senang diajak berjalan-jalan bersama crush?

Anggukan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung memekik pelan dan menarik tangan Seokmin,

"Ayo!"

Seokmin menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan lembut Soonyoung. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Tanpa diketahui Seokmin, Soonyoung memerah.

'Hangat.' Batin mereka berdua.

.

"Ayo duduk di sampingku, Seok-ya." Seokmin kemudian berjalan menuju Soonyoung dan dudu disamping pemuda bermata kucing itu.

Keheningan merasuki mereka berdua selama sepuluh menit. Mereka sibuk memandangi air sungai di hadapan mereka. Walaupun malam hari, tapi air sungai itu bercahaya terkena sinar bulan.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan mereka, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, "Seokmin."

Seokmin hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas, "Ada apa, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung memilin jarinya, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanya saja." Jawab Seokmin lembut.

"Kau..pernah menyukai seseorang?" Seokmin terlonjak, dan itu membuat Soonyoung semakin gugup.

"Tentu saja aku pernah, Soon-ah." Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau masih mengingat orang itu?" Seokmin mengerutkan dahinya namun ia kembali menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Ya, bahkan aku masih mencintainya sampai saat ini." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Seokmin yang melihat Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda Kwon itu.

"Kau kenapa, Soonyoung-ah? Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau tidak enak badan, ayo kita kembali ke tenda." Ajak Seokmin sambil memegang tangan mungil Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Soonyoung dengan senyuman kecil.

Seokmin yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri bagaimana, Soon-ah? Kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

Tanpa ragu Soonyoung mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga masih mencintainya sampai sekarang."

Dapat Soonyoung lihat pandangan Seokmin perlahan meredup. Tiba-tiba Seokmin menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang membuat Soonyoung terlonjak dan menatap pemuda tampan itu heran.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Jantung Soonyoung berdesir saat bibir Seokmin mengucap nama lengkapnya. Tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat. Seokmin perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Soonyoung dan tangan bebasnya mengelus pipi kanan Soonyoung.

Manik mata mereka terkunci. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah mereka mulai mendekat satu sama lain. Tapi mata mereka tetap terbuka.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu cepat, tapi kali ini aku serius, Soonyoung." Seokmin menjeda sebentar dan Soonyoung masih tetap terdiam dengan jantungnya yang makin menggila.

Seokmin tersenyum dan Soonyoung bersumpah itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, would you be mine?"

Manik Soonyoung melebar dan tanpa disadarinya, matanya telah berair. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil yang membuatnya semakin imut. Seokmin menahan dirinya untuk memeluk erat pemuda imut itu.

Seokmin mulai resah. Sudah lima detik terlewati tapi Soonyoung masih dengan mode terkejutnya. Sebenarnya Soonyoung menerimanya atau tidak?

"Soonyoung-ah?" Seokmin mengelus pipi Soonyoung dan seketika Soonyoung kembali sadar. Pipi gembul Soonyoung langsung merona manis.

"Jadi kau menerimaku atau tidak?" Soonyoung makin merona dan anggukan pelan Soonyoung membuat Seokmin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk pemuda yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku, Soon-ah." Soonyoung tersenyum di balik dada Seokmin dan membalas pelukan Seokmin erat.

"Sama-sama, Seok-ah. Terima kasih juga telah menyukaiku." Seokmin tersenyum tulus dan mengelus rambut halus Soonyoung.

"Jadi orang yang sampai sekarang kau cintai itu aku, Soon-ah?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Seokmin terkekeh lalu mengangkat wajah Soonyoung. "Bolehkah?"

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja. Tapi buat ini istimewa, ya. Ini first kiss-ku."

Seokmin tersenyum tulus, "Pasti."

Dan perlahan Seokmin menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Soonyoung sambil menutup kedua matanya. Seokmin cukup lama mengecup bibir Soonyoung dan beberapa saat kemudian Seokmin mulai memainkan pagutannya dan membuat Soonyoung melayang. Permainan Seokmin sangat lembut dan Soonyoung sangat menyukainya. Mereka beberapa kali melepas pagutan lalu menciumnya lagi.

Pagutan mereka baru benar-benar lepas saat Soonyoung memukul pelan dada Seokmin. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis satu sama lain.

"Ayo kembali, aku tidak mau kau sakit disini." Soonyoung merengut tidak suka.

"Ish, aku masih ingin disini bersamamu, Seokkie~" Seokmin mencubit gemas pipi Soonyoung dan menggoyang-goyang pipi kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bersamamu disini." Seokmin tertawa dan memilih mengalah saja. Lagipula Seokmin juga senang jika berdua disini dengan cinta pertamanya ini.

.

Fin.

.

OMAKE

Jihoon tersenyum pahit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Disana Seokmin dan Soonyoung sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya. Jihoon akui dia senang akhirnya pujaan hatinya telah bersatu dengan orang yang Soonyoung cintai.

Walaupun Jihoon tetap masih belum sepenuhnya rela melepaskan Soonyoung. Namanya juga cinta pertama. Pasti meninggalkan kesan tersendiri, bukan?

"Permisi." Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria tampan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Guru yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang mana, ya? Aku siswa baru di sekolah ini. Jadi aku belum terlalu hafal guru-gurunya. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Suara pemuda itu sangat lembut.

"Boleh. Ayo." Jihoon memimpin langkah dan entah mengapa, jantungnya seakan _deja vu._

"Oh iya, namaku Hong Jisoo. Salam kenal..?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Lee Jihoon."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa kecil. "Ah, Lee Jihoon. Mohon bantuannya."

Jihoon tersenyum lagi. Detak jantungnya masih tetap menggila.

 _'Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?'_

 _._

Yosh! Akhirnya oneshot Seoksoon ini ke publish juga, setelah sekitar satu bulan ketunggak terus gara-gara ujian-ujian kemarin :3 Dan sekarang tinggal nunggguin hasilnya :) Padahal aku masih punya utang sequel Seunghan, Hoonshua, sama Verkwan di ff SCOS, malah bikin oneshoot baru :3 Maklum, lagi kesemsem sama Seoksoon :v Tapi Insha Allah SCOS bakal tetap ditamatin kok :)

Review juseyo~~


End file.
